


A Gift

by Nezuneotoki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuneotoki/pseuds/Nezuneotoki
Summary: It really sucked when it was cold and the only jacket you owned was flimsy.





	A Gift

   
“Achoo!” Nagisa sniffled as he shivered from the cold.

    
The thin jacket he wore did nothing to stop the chill as he trudged up the mountain. He had completely underestimated the effects the mountain would have on the weather.

Blue eyes hesitantly glanced up only for a soft groan to slip past his quivering lips. He was only half way to the classroom, and at the rate he was going it would probably take him and his classmates another twenty minutes.

   
Speaking of the others, he turned to his right to see how Kayano was fairing only to find no one there. Puzzled, Nagisa rapidly scanned around him for any of his classmates only to find himself alone. He instantly gazed up the trail to see them much further ahead. Had he really fallen behind so quickly? The young assassin needed to catch up, but as he started a slow jog the cold air bit at him more fiercely, forcing him to slow to a walk once again. 

   
 _‘Damn, I’ll never catch up at this rate.’_ He despaired with a frown.  

Suddenly, a rush of icy wind from behind pulled Nagisa out of his forlorn thoughts, cursing under his breath. He shivered violently while his arms wrapped around his slender frame, hoping to dull the chill that seeped through his jacket.

   
“Achoo!” he sniffled again.

   
He groaned and screwed his eyes shut as another wave of frigid air rushed past him, this time from the front. His legs stopped moving at this point as he waited for the wind to let up. 

He was granted relief a lot quicker than he thought when the wind diminished to something he could actually withstand. _‘That’s odd.’_ He mused. _‘The wind was so strong a moment ago, it shouldn’t have let up yet.’_ Opening his eyes, the young assassin was met with the smiling, yellow face of his teacher.

   
“K-K-Koro-s-sen-s-s-sei.” Nagisa uttered through his chattering teeth. 

   
“Sorry Nagisa I didn’t mean make you colder, but I couldn’t help but notice that you’re unusually far behind your classmates.” He apologized quickly.

   
“Ah y-y-yeah I-I—” Another blast of cold air rushed from behind, leaving him a stuttering mess.

   
Koro-sensei silently stared as Nagisa shivered relentlessly. A few moments went by before the teen felt the touch of a tentacle on his arm. “This jacket isn’t nearly appropriate for this weather. You should’ve grabbed a second one just as a precaution.” He stated.

   
Nagisa smiled sheepishly, “I-I d-d-didn’t think about it.” He chattered, gripping his arms tighter in a desperate attempt to keep himself warm. 

   
He sneezed a couple more times before Koro-sensei’s all too familiar tentacles were suddenly wrapped around his quaking form. The next thing he knew he was encased in warmth. Blue eyes opened to see that he was a few feet above the ground. Nagisa looked above to see Koro-sensei smiling down at him and realized that he was tucked inside his instructor's robe.

   
“There, this should keep you warm even while flying at Mach twenty. I wouldn’t want you to turn into a popsicle before you even get to class.” He jested lightly.

   
Carefully, Koro-sensei crossed two tentacles across Nagisa as a safety measure before taking off into the sky towards the classroom, leaving the other students to cry out as a blast of icy, cold wind pelted them from behind.

Nagisa had to stifle a fit of laughter as their teacher quickly apologized to the other students with sincere remorse.

   
It took only a matter of seconds for them to reach the building and once inside Nagisa was pulled out of the cozy robe and placed in his seat. 

   
Koro-sensei flashed as he momentarily disappeared then reappeared. “Here, drink this. It’ll get rid of the chill.” Nagisa slowly looked down to see a small cup of piping, hot tea right in front of him.

   
A relieved smile graced his lips as he shakily took hold of the cup in both hands, relishing in the way it warmed them. “Thank you, sir.” He uttered softly before closing his eyes and taking a long sip.

   
A comfortable silence enveloped them as Nagisa sipped the pleasantly hot drink with caution. He then paused and hummed in delight. He could already feel the effects of the tea at play as it warmed him from the inside. 

Drinking nearly all of it, the teen opened his eyes and set the cup down on his desk. 

   
“Nagisa.” Koro-sensei started. “You aren’t the type to not think ahead about something, no matter how small or trivial it is.” He edged on gently.

   
The teen's features immediately morphed into one of discontent. Blue eyes shift to the side as he mumbled, “I underestimated how the mountain’s elevation would affect the cold.”

   
A yellow tentacle slowly found its way to his cheek, pulling ever so gently that blue eyes met his teacher’s signature smile. “A mere inconvenience in this situation, but a costly mistake had it been associated with assassination.” He remarked, making Nagisa wince at the hint of severity in the instructor's voice.

 Koro-sensei then paused briefly before continuing with a less intimidating tone. “Take this experience as a lesson to never underestimate your target no matter the circumstances. Even this very mountain which our very class sits on should not be undervalued.” The tentacle then slithered upwards to pat the top of the young assassin's head in a caring manner. “And don’t forget, always be prepared.” He added in a much more chipper voice.  

   
The corners of Nagisa's lips tugged in a small smile and nodded, “Yes sir.”

   
“Good.” The tentacle retracted from blue hair, lingering behind a bit longer than normal.    
Koro-sensei then turned to look out the window. “Judging from how far behind you were I’d say your classmates should be here in ten minutes. So, in the meantime.” He directed his focus back to Nagisa. “Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” he asked genuinely.

   
Nagisa’s smile widened a bit, ‘That’s Koro-sensei for you.’ He thought fondly. “No sir, other than the fact that I should try and get another jacket for the cold days.” He answered. 

   
Koro-sensei leaned forward, obviously intrigued. “Are you saying this is the only one you own?”

   
The teen nodded, “I would have bought one already, but with mom working so hard and dad not really around it’s just not possible at the moment.” He cast his eyes down at his desk with a sad smile. “I don’t blame them though. Bills, food, and school come first, so I’ll just make do with this one.”    
   
Koro-sensei hummed to himself before moving towards the window and opening it. He was gone before Nagisa could even blink. The young assassin stared at the open window for all of two seconds before a flash of yellow rushed back through, the window closing right after. 

   
“Here you go Nagisa.” 

   
Blue eyes widened in shock. There in Koro-sensei’s tentacles was a dark blue jacket. 

   
Koro-sensei unfolded it and began describing everything beneficial about it. “It’s water proof, long enough to where it should reach mid-thigh, and it also comes with accessories." He beamed. 

"An orange scarf, orange gloves, and a detachable hood.” He held the gloves and scarf in different tentacles as he removed the hood with a zipper then reattached it. “And the pièce de résistance.” He unzipped the jacket to reveal the inside. “A very thick, warm inner lining made of some of the most exceptional insulation.” He proclaimed excitedly. Another tentacle wrapped around the forgotten cup of tea and was replaced with the jacket along with its extra attachments. 

   
Nagisa studied the items in awe and instantly looked up with furrowed brows. “Koro-sensei I can’t accept this, it’s way too much and it looks expensive!” he cried out.

   
“Nonsense.” A tentacle came to rest on blue hair once more. “What kind of teacher would I be if I let you get sick when it could’ve easily been avoided? Besides, you should have something more suitable for this kind of weather and this meets all the qualifications.” he argued.

   
Nagisa felt his cheeks grow warm, his eyes beginning to blur as joy overwhelmed him. The young assassin clutched the gift tightly to his chest. This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. Without thinking, Nagisa laid the items down as he got up to wrap his arms around as much of his teacher’s large form as he could in a grateful hug. Koro-sensei stared down at his student and tentatively encircled the teen with his tentacles to return the hug, holding him close. 

   
“Thank you, Koro-sensei.” The blush on Nagisa’s cheeks darkened slightly as he pulled himself away from his teacher’s chest to gaze up at the bright, yellow face.

   
Koro-sensei nodded, “You’re welcome Nagisa.” He uttered softly. 

   
The teen felt the tentacles loosen their grip on him as he did the same, turning to sit back down. He stopped midway before he quickly turned back around to grab at Koro-sensei’s robe.

 Not expecting his student's sudden actions, Koro-sensei could only stand there dumbfoundedly as Nagisa leaned up and gave his cheek a quick peck before scrambling back to his seat. Just as Koro-sensei was about to question him the other students flooded the room, sighing in relief at how warm it was compared to the treacherous elements outside. 

Once sheltered from the cold they began chewing their teacher out for making them even colder as he passed them by. Koro-sensei frantically began apologizing to them with the utmost sincerity before glancing at Nagisa, who was avoiding his gaze with a rather dark blush on his face. 

He decided that now was not the time to dwell on what happened and redirected his attention to the rest of the students.

   
“All right class, roll call.” Koro-sensei announced merrily.

   
Kayano noticed her friend staring at something on his desk and leaned over. “What are you smiling at Nagisa?” she inquired.  He turned to her and lifted the jacket for her to see.   


She gave him a puzzled look, “I thought you only owned that flimsy jacket you’re wearing now?”

   
“I did.” he answered as he put the item down. “Until Koro-sensei insisted on buying me one.” he added sheepishly. 

   
Kayano smiled sweetly, “Awww that was nice of him. I hope you thanked him properly.” She tacked on before answering to her name being called.

   
A small frown developed on Nagisa's features as he turned his attention back to their teacher, who continued calling out names. _‘Properly huh?’_ he thought solemnly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

   
After class ended for the day Nagisa packed much slower than usual. Kayano began walking out the door but stopped to check on the other. “Do you want me to wait for you Nagisa?” she waited patiently for his response.

   
Nagisa shook his head. “No, you can go on ahead. I just want to thank Koro-sensei again and then I’ll catch up.” He assured her as he traded out his thin jacket for the new one. 

   
A sweet smile spread across her lips. “Ok then. Bye Koro-sensei.” She waved before walking out the door. 

   
“Bye Kayano, be sure to keep warm.” He called after her before turning his attention to his only student left.

   
Nagisa walked up to him with a blush creeping up his face like earlier. “Koro-sensei?” he asked softly. 

   
"Hmmm?” the instructor acknowledged.

   
“I um…” he looked away, his blush darkening at the memory of pecking his teacher’s cheek.

   
Koro-sensei leaned down a bit. “Yes Nagisa?” 

Blue eyes found their way back to Koro-sensei’s face before he bowed. “I’m sorry for earlier I…I don’t know what came over me. It wasn’t proper of me and... I’m sorry.” He admitted shyly as he kept his eyes glued to the floor. 

   
Silence hung in the air as Nagisa stilled, not daring to move until his teacher told him so.

   
“Come now, there’s no need for that.” Koro-sensei spoke softly as tentacles lifted the young assassin's body into an upright position.

 One moved under his chin and held firmly so that the teen couldn’t look away. “You were happy and merely expressing it. Remember, we’re not only teacher and student but assassin and target, there is nothing you could do that would be improper in this class when your ultimate goal is to end my life.” The tentacle slowly slipped away, making Nagisa silently wish it lingered there just a little longer.

   
Regret quickly faded from those bright blue eyes, now filled with elation as a brilliant smile formed on the teen’s lips. “I still think this all too much sir.” He muttered while gazing down at the clothes that now adorned his body.

   
A tentacle waved back and forth as Koro-sensei tsked, “You’ve more than earned something to keep you protected from the bitter weather Nagisa. Plus, it didn’t even make a dent in my earnings.” He added cheerily. 

The crestfallen look on the teen’s face, however, had Koro-sensei scrambling for something else to say. “But since you're dead set on thinking otherwise, how about another thank you?” he suggested.

   
Nagisa seemed to perk up at the idea and was instantly hugging the teacher tightly as he uttered another thank you. Tentacles once again wrapped around his tiny body, only this time much quicker than before as Koro-sensei hugged the teen back.

   
With newfound confidence Nagisa once more leaned up, albeit less hasty this time, and pressed his lips gently against a yellow cheek. Unlike before, this one lasted a little longer than a simple peck. 

   
The kiss soon ended with the young assassin pulling away and grinning brightly with pink tinted cheeks. “I-I should get going.” He fumbled with his bag as he hurriedly exited the room with a stuttered goodbye.  

   
Koro-sensei could only stare where Nagisa had stood before him as he allowed a single tentacle to slowly caress the spot where soft lips had resided only a moment ago. “Your welcome, Nagisa.” He whispered softly, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.    
   
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd add to the rare pair of Assassination Classroom.


End file.
